


The Curse of Cassandra

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, FortuneTeller!Peter, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LMAO no sleep needed, Oracle!Peter, Tarot Crads, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: Peter glances up, shovels food in to his mouth and shakes his head. “Nothin'.”Kraglin rolls his eyes and humms, waiting for the kid to spill.“It's just,” Peter starts, Kraglin looks away as he smiles to himself, “it's unlucky.” he tells Kraglin as he nods towards the rowdy table as Brahaul stumbles off – probably looking for a fight. “When thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die.”Or Harry Potter inspires me to write the strangest things and Peter is a lil bit of an oracle on his mom's side





	1. Making a mess in the Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Harry Potter and Greek Mythology or really: inspired by my brain being more focused on Guardians of the Galaxy than the HP theory about Trelawney's ties to Cassandra 
> 
> The Myth of Cassandra - http://www.greekmyths-greekmythology.com/the-myth-of-cassandra/

\---

Peter watched as Brahaul stands from the table in the mess, the older Ravager slurs his words ash he laughs and waves a dismissive green hand toward Gef, looking annoyed as the others around the table.

Peter tilted his head, hunched his shoulders and glanced away. At his side Kraglin knocked their shoulders together as he glanced down at the scruffy kid at his side. Hair stuck up haphazardly and a collection of dirt and grease staining his skin and clothes Peter looked like he belonged within the ranks of the Ravegers. “What you lookin' at, kid?” the first mate asks absently, eyes skimming through the crowded mess.

Peter glances up, shovels food in to his mouth and shakes his head. “Nothin'.”Kraglin rolls his eyes and humms, waiting for the kid to spill.

“It's just,” Peter starts, Kraglin looks away as he smiles to himself, “it's unlucky.” he tells Kraglin as he nods towards the rowdy table as Brahaul stumbles off – probably looking for a fight. “When thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die.”

The first mate snorts quietly as Peter shoves the last of his food in to his mouth, he watches the boy for a second, noting his slightly vacant eyes as Peter gets up to move. Kraglin opens his mouth and gets ready to call the kid back when a fight breaks out on the other side of the mess, he sighs and turns from the tired kid to break up the fight.

(Three days later Brahaul is stabbed in the neck and bleds out in a dive bar on an unforgiving planet, all other members of the crew board the ship alive.)

(Kraglin thinks for a moment about what Peter said but the moment is fleeting and quickly pushed out of his head when Yondu walks on to the bridge.)

\---

 


	2. A Troubled Young Questioner

\---

Peter shuffled the cards in his hands, a gift from another member of the crew when they landed on the last planet they had visited for the market. He can't remember who had handed to him and he doubted that whoever it was would remember either after the crew had piled in to some of the various dive bars that the shady planet hosted.

The cards weren't in a language that he had been taught, the words printed either side of the strange images seemed somewhat failure. Peter muttered to himself as he inspected each card individually, words rolling off his tongue quietly.

Frowning Peter shuffled the cards again, sticking close to the walls as he made his way through the ship, seeking Kraglin out in his boredom. He looked at the cards in his hands again and shuffled them quickly, allowing his fingers to run over the cards and feel the alien texture of the thick card.

“The Hermit, The Star.” he identifies quickly as he pulls the same two cards out again, he tilts his head and frowns before revealing another card, “Troubled.” he nodded. Peter frowned, paused in the shadows, out of the way of the crew that may pass him by. “One who dislikes the questioner.” he tells himself with a nod of accomplishment.

With a yelp Peter drops the cards in surprise, lunges to collect them together as a shadow steadies itself and turns towards the scrambling boy. Turning to pick up a few loose cards that escaped him, Peter notices Hourz stumbling away, spitting insults between his teeth as continues down in to the ship.

With a smile Peter abandons his quest to find Kraglin, disregarding the first mate as he trails down towards the older Ravenger, a grin on his lips and a dangerous glint in his eye. Tucking his cards safely away he grins as he hears the older curse when he cheerfully banishes his own boredom, “Hey, Horuz, what'cha doin'?”

\---

 

 


End file.
